


Building Ties

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Edoras gives Faramir new ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckles42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/gifts).



> For freckles42, who wanted Faramir/Éowyn, Aragorn/Arwen, visiting Edoras/Meduseld. Faramir was the only one who really wanted to talk this time!

Faramir had visited Edoras before, and been a guest of Théoden -King in the Golden Hall of Meduseld, yet this time was different. Now he came not as the disregarded second son of a grudgingly trusted ally, but with the guest right of kin through Éowyn. She had long expressed a desire to visit her old home, show it to Faramir, and spend time with Éomer and his bride, one of Faramir's own kinswomen.

The beauty of the place was much as Faramir remembered: less sophisticated perhaps than the ancient stone-carved edifices of Gondor, but with a buoyant vigour and delight that Faramir felt well reflected the spirit of the Rohirrim. Éowyn led him through every inch of the Hall -- excepting perhaps a storeroom or two -- and the best part of the town as well. Faramir noted the sturdy construction, and promised himself that he would see if he could persuade some craftsmen of Rohan to return with them to Ithilien, there to aid in the building of new towns for Gondor's resettled folk.


End file.
